Lapis Lazuli
:"No matter what I did, I aimed for perfection. Anyway, there was a need to meet his highness Dantalian in person. Conciliating the adventurers and hiring an assassin did not consume a small fee. It was about time to start retrieving my investments. If, due to the crisis, his highness Dantalian’s personality had changed completely…… that would be the best possible scenario. If his character was still the same, then the only person the Demon Lord could rely on was me anyway. It was a gamble that I could not lose. It was just to my liking. Now then, I shall go hunt the ensnared fox." :— Lapis proceeds to meet Dantalian after carrying out her scheme. Lapis Lazuli is a major character of the Dungeon Defense Light Novel series. She is a former member of the Keuncuska Firm despite her low birth status. She is both a subordinate and the official lover of Dantalian, the 71st Demon Lord, who acknowledge and evaluates her highly due to her competence. She is also the foster mother of Laura De Farnese. Appearance Lapis looks around the age of a girl who had just graduated high school. She has a light complexion, pink hair with two braids, and a red horn that almost looks like a tiny wing attached at the frontal left of her head. Inheriting her father's eye color, she has the eye color of somewhere between lapis and azure. She can be easily describe as someone with good looks that can captivate men. Her body is slim without useless fats. She is fond of wearing formal attires especially the ones that can neatly come along with a formal skirt and stockings. She especially prefer to wear white gloves while at it. However, her typical face has no trace of any emotions as if she long ago burned the thing that is called emotions. Personality Having experienced and getting used to the scornful and discriminating treatment of society due to her being mixed blood especially during her early years, Lapis developed a strong desire for authority after she recognized its importance as a lowly being. As such, she grown up with a manipulative nature while being competent in doing so. Having developed such nature and competence, she is naturally good at judging people accurately due to her competence in picking up social cues. Even so, this was not her limit as she possess sharp intelligence and intuition that helps her most of the time in many varying situations. Furthermore, she spares no effort when it comes to her work in order to gain authority to compensate her low birth status. To compensate her low social standing, she confidently relies on her competence to get by the day. Due to her harsh past, Lapis became very indifferent towards morality. Along with it is her indifferent towards meaningful relationships such as those that solely based on intimacy and 'love' which she is disgusted with mainly due to its impracticality. Though the origin is unclear, her indifferent towards the necessity of emotions is also clear. However, it's clear that she can still feel certain emotions albeit very faint in very rare occasion. As such, she, being mostly unrestrained by emotions, is fond of acting overly caution. Background Characteristics Leadership: E rank Might: D rank Intelligence: A- rank Politics: B rank Charm: E rank Technique: F rank Abilities Chronology Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Trivia * She was named Lapis Lazuli by her succubus mother after the colored eyes of her human father, whom she shares the same blue eyes. Quotes * (To Dantalian): "I, Lapis Lazuli, born from a Humbaba succubus and raised in the back alleys of towns and cities, a person to have worked as a third degree merchant for the Keuncuska Firm for 10 years, shall forget her past and live solely for the purpose of being Demon Lord Dantalian’s subordinate. This heart. This head. This soul, shall forever be in the possession of your highness." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Category:Succubus Category:Mixed Blood Category:Dantalian's Legion Category:Crescent Alliance Category:Keuncuska Firm